


Need

by awolfling (AtrophicGalaxy)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Iris/Eddie, Sex Pollen, eddie is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/awolfling
Summary: A metahuman has the ability to make people want to have sex with each other. Barry gets affected and Eddie is happy to help.-Set in a sort of nebulous season 1-





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been truly ages since I wrote anything and I'd like to thank The Flash for inspiring my muse again (and also thank you to Rick Cosnett for being an adorable human being and having a Southern African accent which makes me feel warm and safe)

“Barry!”, Caitlin said urgently through the microphone, “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry replied, “I don’t think he…”

 

“Dude your heartbeat just sped up like crazy,” Cisco jumped in.

 

“What the hell?” Barry muttered.

 

“Barry what is it? Did he get you?” Caitlin asked.

 

“I uh,” Barry started awkwardly.

 

“What dude? Come on!” Cisco yelled.

 

Over the comms they heard Barry moan. Caitlin and Cisco exchanged worried glances. Caitlin looked over the diagnostics that the suit provided her, frowning.

 

“He doesn’t seem hurt, these readings don’t make any sense!” she said, gesturing at the computer.

 

“Barry!” Cisco called over the microphone again.

 

“Just,” Barry panted, “Just give me a minute.”

 

“He’s taken off the suit,” Caitlin informed Cisco.

 

“What? Why?” Cisco exclaimed.

 

Caitlin shrugged. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

 

“If there is something wrong with the suit I’m gonna -”

 

Barry appeared at the door, interrupting Cisco, “Uh, guys?”

 

Cisco and Caitlin turned to see Barry leaning around the door frame, shielding his body from view. He was wearing his STAR labs sweatshirt.

 

“Barry,” Caitlin said, relieved, “Are you ok?”

 

“Is the suit ok?” Cisco asked.

 

“The suit’s fine,” Barry said, throwing it around the door.

 

“Show some respect,” Cisco said, offended, as he bent to pick it up.

 

“So you know how none of the victims would tell us what happened?” Barry began.

 

“Yeah?” Caitlin prompted him to continue.

 

“Well I think I know why…” Barry said, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Any day now, bud,” Cisco motioned with his hand for Barry to continue.

 

Barry’s face started going red, “It’s uh, pretty embarrassing…”

 

“You can tell us Barry,” Caitlin said gently.

 

“Wait,” Cisco said, holding the suit away from himself suspiciously, “He didn’t make you shit your pants? Did he?”

 

“No!” Barry rushed to say, looking scandalised.

 

Barry took a deep breath and covered his face with his hand.

 

“It won’t go down,” Barry said plaintively.

 

“ok?” Caitlin said confused.

 

“Oh. Oh dude,” Cisco said a second later, “Are you sure?”

 

Barry nodded miserably.

 

“And you tried...” Cisco said, making a vague but rude gesture.

 

“Yeah,” Barry confirmed.

 

“Are you sure?” Cisco asked, “Cause like, it was only a few seconds before you got here.”

 

“I’m sure,” Barry said, going even redder.

 

“Whoa, ok, information I did not need to know,” Cisco said, then added, “Really?”

 

“Yes,” Barry hissed.

 

“Is someone going to clue me in here?” Caitlin said impatiently.

 

“It’s his,” Cisco waved halfheartedly at Barry.

 

“Ah screw it,” Barry said, gathering his courage and stepping out from behind the door. He revealed a pair of baggy sweatpants and a bulge front and centre of them.

 

“Oh,” Caitlin squeaked.

 

“You better not have stretched out the suit!” 

 

\----------------

 

A few hours later Barry was lying on the bed in the lab feeling utterly miserable. His skin was clammy and oversensitive, it felt like every nerve in his body was firing a hundred times a second and his dick… his dick as agony.

 

“You wanna try jerking off again?” Cisco asked Barry, having got over any embarrassment a while before.

 

“God no,” Barry moaned. He’d tried many times since the first and it only got more painful.

 

“So,” Caitlin said, coming into the room, “Your MRI looks normal considering your… condition. I’m still running tests on your blood, but it would help if I knew what I was looking for, or how this metahuman even does this. Are you sure he didn’t, say, release a gas?”

 

“I don’t know,” Barry snapped. This was the third time Caitlin had asked, “Like I told you before, as soon as I got close to him I started feeling... weird. And then- bam.”

 

“And that’s not how it normally works?” Caitlin asked delicately.

 

“It’s not that quick!” Barry scoffed, “And it’s not like there was anything, you know, visually appealing around.”

 

“Hmm,” Caitlin said, tapping her pen against her clipboard, thinking.

 

Just then there was a knock on the lab door and Eddie walked in. Barry scrambled to pull his knees up to hide his erection, Cisco immediately put his hands up and Caitlin stared at Eddie like a deer in the headlights.

 

“Hey guys, Joe just wanted me to…” Eddie trailed off, “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing!” Cisco bleated.

 

“Barry, are you hurt?” Eddie asked, coming to the side of bed.

 

Barry dropped his forehead to his knees, hiding his face, and groaned. 

 

“Not exactly,” Caitlin began.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s started to hurt now,” Cisco said with a forced laugh.

 

Eddie just stared at them.

 

“Priapism,” Caitlin said.

 

It took a second for Eddie to process the word. Then his eyes darted down to Barry’s crotch.

 

“Oh wow,” Eddie said faintly.

 

“I know,” Cisco and Caitlin said in unison, Cisco with a wince and Caitlin a bit wistfully.

 

“Dude,” Cisco said to Caitlin side-eying her.

 

“Guys,” Barry said, sounding breathless, “Something’s different.”

 

They all looked at him and it was immediately obvious that Barry was right. A flush had developed down his neck and onto his chest, and his breath was coming in short, soft pants. Sweat dripped from his forehead and temples. Caitlin checked the monitor she had hooked up to Barry.

 

“Your blood pressure is through the roof and your heart rate is fast even for you,” Caitlin confirmed. She leaned over Barry and shone a light in his eyes, muttering, “Pupil’s dilated.” Caitlin turned back to the monitor.

 

“It’s going to be ok, Bar,” Eddie said, placing his hand on Barry’s shoulder.

 

Barry stifled a moan and Eddie pulled his hand away.

 

“Don’t,” Barry gasped, reaching out for Eddie frantically.

 

“I thought I’d hurt you,” Eddie said.

 

“No,” Barry struggled to speak, “Felt. Good.”

 

Eddie put his hand back on Barry shoulder and Barry seemed to calm. The sweating slowed but Barry’s vitals remained the same.

 

“Barry?” Caitlin asked, “Does it feel different than when I or Cisco touched you earlier?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry nodded.

 

“Eddie, would you try put your other hand on Barry’s chest?” Caitlin said, clearly on the trail on an idea.

 

Eddie did as he was asked and Barry’s heart beat started to slow.

 

“Whoa, magic hands,” Cisco said.

 

“I don’t think so,” Caitlin said, rushing off to the desk and coming back with a piece of paper. “The first incident a coffee shop was robbed, there were two employees, a man and a woman, who both said they didn’t see anything, but couldn’t account for their whereabouts. Second, an apartment robbed, two female roommates, both very vague about what happened. And third was a university lab where three students were working late, security cameras outside showed them coming out of the lab an hour after the thief left, but none of them was willing to tell the police what happened.”

 

“So what are you suggesting?” Cisco asked.

 

“I’m suggesting sex,”Caitlin said matter of factly.

 

“Niiiice,” Cisco said with a cheeky grin, “But wait what does that have to do with Eddie?”

 

“Well,” Caitlin said, avoiding looking at Eddie, “What if it’s not just an any port in a storm scenario, maybe it’s hormones, pheromones, chemistry, whatever you want to call it, that cures whatever this metahuman does?”

 

“Attraction,” Barry said.

 

“Could be,” Caitlin replied.

 

“No, it’s,” Barry hesitated, “I’m not attracted to you or Cisco.”

 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or relieved,” Cisco said. Caitlin shot him a withering look.

 

“But,” Eddie said slowly, “You are to me?”

 

Barry looked away and said, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Will you give us the room?” Eddie asked Caitlin and Cisco.

 

“Sure,” Caitlin said, grabbing Cisco by the arm, “We missed lunch so we might be a while.”

 

Eddie waited until Caitlin and Cisco were out of earshot, the only sound the in the lab the whirring of the computers and Barry’s audible breathing.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Eddie said when he was sure they were alone.

 

Barry stared resolutely away.

 

“Hey,” Eddie said, cupping Barry’s face, “Look at me.”

 

Barry complied, unable to stop himself from leaning into Eddie’s touch as he did.

 

“I want to help you,” Eddie said gently.

 

“It’s not right,” Barry said.

 

“Because I’m a man?” Eddie asked, hurt look on his face, “Because I’m gay?’

 

“What? No! I just admitted I’m attracted to you, wait you’re gay?” Barry said, eyebrows shooting up.

 

“You didn’t know?” Eddie sounded surprised, “I thought Iris would have told you, she asked me out once, while you were in the coma. Joe knows too. They really never told you?”

 

“No,” Barry said, incredulous.

 

“So what’s the problem?” Eddie asked, and Barry was suddenly very aware of Eddie’s hands still on him, his face and his chest where they touched him radiating warmth.

 

“It’s wrong to ask you to help me this way, you shouldn’t feel like you have to,” Barry explained, even while his body yearned for more. He hadn’t once forgotten the urgency he felt, the desperation between his legs.

 

“Bar, I’m more than happy to help. If anything I’m worried about  _ you _ . You don’t have much of a choice in this,” Eddie said, his eyes soft and apologetic.

 

“I’d choose you though,” Barry said quietly, placing his hand over Eddie’s where it still rested on his chest.

 

“Yeah?” Eddie quirked a smile, “I would too.”

 

“Really?” Barry licked his lips. 

 

Eddie’s eyes followed Barry’s tongue. Eddie leaned forward, his hand slipping down Barry’s chest. Barry drew in a sharp breath and electricity jumped from Barry’s body to Eddie’s hand.

 

“Ow,” Eddie pulled his hand away only for Barry to stop him from moving too far.

 

“Please,” Barry said, the feeling of desperateness rising in him again, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologising,” Eddie said, putting his hand on Barry’s stomach this time.

 

Barry couldn’t stop his hips from bucking. A whine escaped his lips.

 

“It’s ok,” Eddie assured him, thumb stroking Barry’s face, “I’m just going to…”

 

Eddie slipped his hand into Barry’s pants without further warning.

 

For a moment all Barry knew was white hot sensation, as painful as it was pleasurable. It occurred to him that he was whimpering and when he opened his eyes Eddie was watching him with deep concern. Eddie’s hand twitched like he was going to pull away.

 

“Barry,” Eddie said uncertainly.

 

“Eddie please,” Barry grabbed his arm, ‘It’s been hours.”

 

“Hours?” Eddie’s eyes went wide, “Jesus, Bar.”

 

Eddie wrapped his hand more firmly around Barry and began to slowly pump up and down. All the while Eddie kept his hand on Barry’s cheek, and his eyes locked with Barry’s.

 

“I don’t know what you like,” Eddie admitted.

 

“Anything,” Barry said, feeling like his whole body was vibrating. As hard as he was and as close as he felt, Barry thought it would take seconds to come, but nothing happened.

 

“This didn’t work earlier, when I tried myself,” Barry said.

 

“Do you want me to try something else?” Eddie asked.

 

Barry felt a wave of guilt. The whole situation was so messed up and yet the  _ need need need _ overrode almost everything.

 

“I don’t know,” Barry said, feeling so frustrated he could cry, “God, I’m so hot.”

 

“Ok,” Eddie said, stopping, “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

 

Eddie helped Barry undress, keeping a hand on Barry at all times. Eddie couldn’t help but wince at the sight of Barry’s penis, it looked painfully engorged. In fact his whole body was flushed and irritated.

 

Eddie shot Barry a sympathetic look and Barry wanted to curl up and die. To be that vulnerable, with the man who had been the highlight of his daydreams for months, it was torture. Eddie seemed to sense Barry’s distress and he ran a soothing hand down Barry’s side. If anything it just made Barry feel worse. He didn’t want to be pitied. 

 

“I know,” Barry said, “Not my best look.”

 

“You look fine,” Eddie tried to reassure him.

 

Barry grimaced but didn’t argue. He knew Eddie was just being nice, even if it wasn’t true. Being nice was why Eddie was willing to try and help Barry in this awful predicament. The knowledge didn’t help Barry feel better.

 

“Just tell me what you need me to do,” Eddie prompted.

 

“Just, just your hand again,” Barry said, feeling awkward even asking for that. He was desperate for relief but the whole situation was so bizarre, so clinical.

 

“You sure?” Eddie asked, even as he wrapped his hand around Barry’s erection again, “I can do more.”

 

“No,” Barry said with a groan, trying not to feel overwhelmed. It felt so good to have Eddie’s hand on him, but at the same time he felt so wrong, not just emotionally but physically.

 

“Just relax, Bar,” Eddie said in a soft voice. 

 

Barry took a deep breath and tried to follow the advice. The sooner this was over, the better for both of them. Barry tried to focus on just the physical sensation. What Eddie was doing was great; long firm strokes just how Barry liked it actually. The longer Eddie touched him, the less it hurt.

 

“That’s it,” Eddie encouraged, noticing the shift in Barry.

 

But Barry still felt like something was missing, a need that just wasn’t being met. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed at Eddie’s shirt, tugging him closer. It wasn’t just the release that his body was craving, it was intimacy and closeness and  _ Eddie _ . He needed Eddie.

 

“Kiss me,” Barry blurted out. 

 

Barry only had split second to be embarrassed before Eddie closed the space between them and their lips met. It started almost chaste, just a press of lips as if Eddie was asking for permission even though it had already been granted. Barry deepened the kiss, yearning for Eddie in a way he’d never felt with anyone. Each sweet slide of lips, the wet warmth, the brief hint of tongue, it all served to anchor Barry. 

 

Barry’s orgasm came out of nowhere. Suddenly all he could do was gasp against Eddie’s mouth while his whole body twitched spasmodically. Eddie stroked him through it, never faltering. Barry felt sure he was going to pass out by the time it ended; his body felt wrung out. Eddie’s hand slowed and eventually stilled. Blessedly, Barry’s dick started to soften.

 

“Thank you,” Barry gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Eddie said, before kissing Barry again, much to Barry’s surprise.

 

“What?” Barry said faintly, staring at Eddie.

 

“Barry you’ve been too out of it to notice, but I’m really into you,” Eddie said with a small laugh.

 

“Really?” Barry’s brain was trying to process the information, “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Eddie smiled indulgently.

 

“So, uh, do you want to have dinner sometime?” Barry asked hopefully.

 

“Definitely,” Eddie replied.

 

It dawned on Barry then that he was still naked, in the lab, covered in his own semen.

 

“Yeah, I should probably get cleaned up,” Barry blushed.

 

Eddie laughed and backed away from the bed, giving Barry room to get up. Barry stood up gingerly, feeling a little weak. Barry took a step and immediately felt lightheaded, his legs giving out. Eddie caught him before he could fall, and lowered him to the ground.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, kneeling beside Barry.

 

“Oh God,” Barry groaned as the all too familiar feeling of heat and want rushed over him again, “It’s not over.”

 

“It’s not often that an erection is disappointing,” Eddie said, trying to make light of the situation.

 

Barry covered his face with his hands and mumbled, “I can’t do this again.”

 

“Hey, come here,” Eddie said, pulling Barry into his arms, “It’ll be ok.”

 

Eddie hugged Barry close to him, heedless of the mess on Barry’s chest. He ran his hands up and down Barry’s back. Barry shivered at the touch, it was at once calming and maddening. Too much and too little. Barry’s hips rocked forward and he rubbed himself against Eddie. It was only then that he noticed that Eddie was hard too.

 

“Eddie,” Barry urged, rocking his hips again and smiling when he heard the hitch in Eddie’s breathing.

 

“I should just be taking care of you,” Eddie insisted, though he didn’t move away.

 

“You will,” Barry said, and using what little strength he had to lie on his back and pull Eddie on top of him. Eddie went willingly.

 

“Ok,” Eddie agreed, undoing his belt and pants. Barry helped him pull them down and they both sighed when Eddie settled between Barry’s legs, their cocks touching. Eddie set up a slow rhythm, circling his hips against Barry’s.

 

“Fuck, Eddie, how long have you been hard?” Barry asked, revelling in the feeling of Eddie’s body against his. This was what Barry had needed all long, without knowing it.

 

“Not as long as you,” Eddie joked, then added, “Pretty much since I noticed that you were.”

 

Barry leaned up to kiss Eddie. It was messy this time, both of them frantic with desire. Soon Eddie pulled away and began nipping his way along Barry’s jaw. Eddie slid his hand between them and took both their cocks in his hand. Barry threw back his head, the pleasure ratcheting up. Barry’s neck exposed, Eddie couldn’t help but suck kisses into it, all the way down to his collar bones. Barry grasped at Eddie’s hips, trying to pull him closer, closer. They were engrossed with each other, the heat between them, the sound of skin against skin.

 

Eddie came first, with a shout, and as if connected, Barry followed. They lost all rhythm, Eddie’s hand still holding them together while their hips rocked out of sync. Eddie slowly ground to a stop, heaving a contented sigh as he did. Barry went limp, completely limp, he was happy to find. The thrumming in his brain that he wasn’t aware of until it stopped was gone.

 

Eddie sat back on his knees, Barry spread out before him.

 

“God, look at you,” Eddie breathed hungrily.

 

Barry lifted his head weakly and looked down. He was a mess. But underneath the mess his skin had returned to normal, no longer sickly red or irritated.

 

“I think it’s over,” Barry said.

 

\----------

 

Barry walked into the lab the next day with some trepidation. He wasn’t sure how he was going to face Cisco and Caitlin after what had happened. 

 

“Guys,” Barry said, “About yesterday-”

 

“You mean the completely normal, nothing of interesting at all happened, yesterday?” Cisco butt in.

 

Barry laughed in relief, glad he didn’t have to say anything.

 

“So I developed an antidote for the metahuman-” Caitlin started.

 

“Doctor Love,” Cisco said, drawing out the ‘o’ in ‘love’.

 

“-the metahuman” Caitlin continued, “His abilities cause a strange allergic reaction, it inspires a type of strange histamine reaction in people.”

 

“How the hell did you figure that out?” Barry asked.

 

“Cisco gave me the idea, actually,” Caitlin admitted.

 

“Sex pollen,” Cisco said smugly.


End file.
